Dovahn the Grey
Dovahn the Grey is the bastard son of Maquitus the Mad, a Fremennik conquerer that was of Aren blood, and Eawynn, a skilled elfish herbologist. Dovahn is portrayed by the player Emyris Bayne, who declares Dovahn as what he calls, "the Rogue Aren", seeing as Dovahn has nothing in common with the Arens besides the fact that he has Aren blood, as well as the Aren Curse passed down from his father. Otherwise, the other Arens don't even know that Dovahn exists. Dovahn himself is a protagonist, yet when in the form of "Garr", he is not to be trifled with and is dangerous, not only to others, but to himself... The Aren Curse The Aren Curse is something every Aren, including Dovahn, has. An Aren may have one, or even two curses. It is uncertain how many curses an Aren can actually have. Dovahn was cursed with but a single curse: * Dual personality: Dovahn has a split personality; the second personality, "Garr", being a brutish creature with a taste for blood. To this date, Dovahn is the only known Aren to posess such a curse, seeing as there were complications in Dovahn's bloodline. Though Garr is the secondary personality of Dovahn, it is also his worst enemy, a symbol of all things Dovahn stands against. It is unknown if, one day, Garr may take over Dovahn completely. However, Dovahn learned how to control Garr through a meditation technique, only allowing him to come out when most threatened. However, as Garr represents everything that Dovahn stands against, including Aren morals and Ideals, if he were to fight against fellow Arens, once he becomes Garr, he must fight on their side. Biography Birth and Life in Tirannwn Dovahn was born as the illegitimate son of Eawynn, an Elven herblologist and Maquitus the Mad in Year 1857 of the Fourth Age in the Elven land of Tirannwn. Dovahn was mostly raised by his elder half-brother, Aerowynn trained Dovahn in the ways of Crystaline magic and taught him of the Runes used by the mortal races of Gielinor. Soon enough, he became a Ranger; a warrior of Tirannwn. When Dovahn aged, he realized he was not a full elf, but a half-elf. This was when Dovahn began his quest, leaving the gates of Arandar to meet his true father. Aerowynn vowed to Dovahn that he would always be there for him if Dovahn ever wished to return to the Elven homeland. Dovahn's Curse After leaving Tirannwn, Dovahn's vision became a blur. The next thing he remembered was finding himself feasting on the fresh carcass of a goat. He looked down at his robes to find they had been stained with blood, ruined. He looked up to see a caravan. This is when he passed out. He awoke to find he was in a cot, dressed in strange robes. He looked to his left to see a young Kharidian woman wiping Dovahn's brow with a moist cloth. She smiled as he woke. "We were afraid you would not awaken, effendi." "Where am I?" Dovahn would ask. "You are in the gypsy caravan of extraordinary beings. We call ourselves the Esseri Stupefacenti...I am known as Khaysha..." Khaysha turned out to be a seer, one of the people in the troupe was even a werewolf who's family crossed the Salve before it was blessed. They took Dovahn in upon working out tha he not only had a dual personality, but was massively skilled in crystaline magics. Dovahn travelled with them for months, their shows spanning from Ardougne to Yanille, then to Catherby, all the way to the Eastern Lands before Dovahn asked Khaysha about his abilities. She confirmed he was a half-elf, but also an Aren. Dovahn then left the caravan to find the Arens, to perhaps cure his dual personality disorder. When he found them, he learned of their malicious ways of theft, deceipt, murder and betrayal. He disappeared from their sight for a long time, having been able to control his transformations into the being he calls "Garr" via an ancient Eastern meditation method. The Arcane College For a short time, Dovahn became a student at the Arcane college before he left to study elsewhere due to the fact that the leaders became power-hungry. Personality Dovahn is generally kind, compassionate, has a soft spot for crippled beasts, though when angered due to any friend of his being threatened, he may become "Garr", a malicious beast that will kill any enemy that crosses his path. Due to meditation techniques, Dovahn is able to control Garr, so long as he does not feel anger or thoughts of vengence around his enemies. Combat Style In his natural state, Dovahn uses all three combat styles; Ranged, Magic, and Melee. As "Garr", he usually uses melee, via his scimitars, or his bare hands to kill his enemies. Listed below are his weapons of choice. Weapons *His bow *A staff *A wand *An Elfish scimitar Opinions on Acquaintances ''Tirannwn'' *Eawynn: "My mother, she can barely stand to look at me. I love her as every son should." *Aerowynn: "My half-brother, he raised me and taught me everything I know. I love him as a brother and mentor ''The Arcane College'' *Sam Noctis: "The head of...well, the head of something in the Arcane College. He was the one who accepted me into the College. He seems a decent man and so far, I respect him."''' *Arthur Ironarm: "Dwarven/Human hybrid, a former researcher at the Arcane College, I don't know a lot about him, only that he shares my opinion on the Chaos Dwarves. It is possible the two of us may become more acquainted in the near future..." *Silvaris: "A fellow researcher at the Arcane College, he may be part Fae, seeing as he can go to and from 'Zanaris freely. I can forsee the two of us as friends in the future" ''Other'' *Lord "Raven" Emyris Bayne: "Mahjarrat Half-breed, seems trustworthy...so far..." Key: *Name = deceased Known Family *The Aren Family = Related by Blood *Maquitus the Mad = Father *Aerowynn = Half-Brother *Eawynn = Mother Strengths and Weaknesses *Good swordsman and ranger *Powerful Mage *Can use both crystalline and runic magic *Intelligent *When he is Garr, he cannot harm other Arens *His loved ones when placed in danger are among his weaknesses Known Languages *Elfish *Broken Fremennik *Broken Dwarven Trivia *Ambidexterous *Dovahn's curse is based on the book, "The Curious Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde" *The Arens do not yet know of Dovahn's existance, nor can he distinguish an Aren from any other person *With his combined Aren and Elfish blood, Dovahn may possibly live to be as old as any other elf Category:Aren Category:Elf Category:Humans Category:Protagonist Category:Mage Category:Male Category:Cursed Category:Modern Magic user Category:Serenist Category:Fremennik Category:Bastard Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Characters Category:Crossbreeds Category:Retired